princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūji Hitouji
Background Yūji Hitouji (一氏ユウジ, Hitouji Yūji) and his doubles partner Konjiki Koharu are known as Naniwa's Baka Couple. In the beginning of their matches, Konjiki appears to be the star of this doubles team, attracting all the attention with his genius and his hilarious antics. While Konjiki is entertaining the crowd (and his opponents), Hitouji is actually studying his opponents. He can then imitate their mannerisms, voices, and techniques. It is when Hitouji unleashes his "impressions" that their doubles combination is finally complete. Appearance Hitouji wears a light teal green headband. Personality Hitouji is a comedic character who loves to make jokes and play tricks on others. He is one of the less serious (and less popular) member in his team. He is one of two characters that are known to be homosexual. During the National Tournament his doubles partner dumped him, making him and Konjiki Koharu ex-boyfriends. History Regionals Nationals As the Kansai Regional Tournament winners, Shitenhōji received a bye in the First round, advancing directly to the second round. In the Second round, because it was their first official match-up, they were required to play all 5 matches. They easily defeat Okakura as 5-0, as shown in the databooks, advancing to the quaterfinals. Shitenhoji win their first match effortlessy and quickly so they are able to arrive at Seigaku's match with Higa in time to see Tezuka defeat Kite in Singles 1. Hitouji is seen here with his teammates. U-17 Camp The anime version of New Prince of Tennis depicts Hitouji arrives at the camp with Zaizen Hikaru instead of with the rest of his teammates. It is revealed his main motive for coming to the camp was to visit Konjiki Koharu and didn't want to go alone, which escaladed into him dragging a reluctant Zaizen to tag along. The two of them enter the camp prior to the Mountain Training Arc therefore missing the tie-break elimination games. In the manga, after an awkward encounter with Konjiki (Konjiki was sent flying in the air by Ishida Gin's Hadoukyu and landed on Hitouji), Hitouji and Zaizen join the tie-break losers in their task of climbing the mountain. When Hitouji and Konjiki almost fall off the cliff while climbing, Genichiro Sanada and Takashi Kawamura grab onto their arm. In the anime, Hitouji and Zaizen meet the 25 other losers after they fall off a bridge when Hitouji's wolf instincts cause him to attack Ryo Shishido. Zaizen shows up with an armsful of wild mushrooms and explains how Hitouji relied on his animal instincts after they wandered around for too long with his ultimate goal to be reunited with Konjiki. They then tell the group that the only way to make it to the top of the mountain was to climb a steeper cliff. Hitouji and the rest of the losers complete the activites set by the Drunken Coach that they meet upon climbing the mountain. The tasks involving the 27 middle schoolers VS All High Schoolers that were unable to obtain the ball from the helicopter at the start of the series, Sleeping in a cave, Digging a massive hole for the Coach to urinate in, Escaping from the eagles. Eventually the middle schooler decide to stealt he Coach's sake which angers him and says that the middle schoolers are ready to go back to the camp and start a revolution. The 27 losers join the rest of the U-17 Camp. It is then revealed that they easily crush the 2nd Court of that time and replace them. They are greeted viciously by High Schoolers from the lower courts who fire shots at them. Tanishi Kei and Sanada Genichiro easily handle them and Oshitari Kenya and Richard Sakata's speed stun them. After seeing this, the head coaches announce the middle school losers officially as all members of the 2nd Court. Making Hitouji Yuuji a member of the 2nd Court. Hitouji is present at the main courts awaiting the arrival of the 1st Stringers. He is present when the Top 10 enter the main court and are waiting for No.s 11-20 to arrive from the challenge matches. He then witnesses along with the rest of the camp the shock upset that the No.s 11-19 have been replaced by Middle Schoolers and awaits along with the rest of the camp the matches that involve the players who are set to challenge the Top 10 for their places. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Hitouji Like Koharu uses a style of Tennis based around comedic jokes and tricks that pull the opponent into their pace. Hitouji however doesn't take the front stage as often as Koharu so that he can Analyze the voice and play style of the opposing team to Imitate techniques and Use the opposing player's partner's voice to trick the opponent into hitting a predictable or weak shot. Dunk Smash (ダンクスマッシュ) Momoshiro's signature move to finish off lobs; however, Momoshiro's Dunk Smash is different than normal smashes in that he uses the momentum from running to hit the smash, through perfect timing, by jumping forward, instead of the usual jumping backwards to hit a smash; thus causing Momoshiro's Dunk Smash to be twice as powerful and more effective than a normal smash. This Move was Mimiced By Hitouji During their Doubles Game at the Nationals Tournament. Tornado Snake (トルネードスネイク) A variation of the Snake, the Tornado Snake has a gyro spin version. Kaidō hits the ball with an upward facing backspin of a Magnus power and travel direction against a spin axis with a 45 degree entry angle. Because it's spinning, the ball barely receives any air resistance. Due to the spin, it's about 0.03 seconds faster than any other straight ball, as all noted by Konjiki Koharu ofShitenhōji. This Move was Mimiced By Hitouji During their Doubles Game at the Nationals Tournament.There are also different variations of the Tornado Snake, though it is Unknown if Hitouji can hit these Variations. Bullet Serve' '(弾丸サーブ) A fast and powerful serve Momoshiro likes to use. However, other than that, it's a normal serve when compared to other characters.This Move was Mimiced By Hitouji During their Doubles Game at the Nationals Tournament. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 3 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 2 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 2 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:Osaka Players Category:Kansai Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:Other Club Position Category:September Births Category:Virgo